


Los surruros en las almenas

by Normazillan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Winterfell, jonsa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Normazillan/pseuds/Normazillan
Summary: Sansa no podía dormir, y fue en busca de Jon, pero el hombre no se encontraba en sus habitaciones.





	Los surruros en las almenas

Encontró a Jon en la almena de la torre principal. Estaba envuelto en su capa y traía su cabello suelto. La nevada había amainado, y en medio de las nubes la luna brillaba orgullosa en el cielo, aunque solo por momentos; la oscuridad volvía a engullir todo en cuanto le era posible.  
Lo alcanzó sin que él lo notará, perdido en sus pensamientos, viendo el Norte en todo su esplendor.  
-Te vas a congelar. -Se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, llevando su mano hasta Garra.  
-Por los Dioses, Sansa -dijo aliviado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Sansa sonrío ante la ironía.  
-El guardia me dijo dónde encontrarte.  
-Deberías volver adentro. -Una ráfaga revolvió su cabello, y se coló bajo sus capas, helando sus huesos. Él tenía razón, debería volver adentro, a la calidez de sus habitaciones, a pensar frente al hogar. Pero la mirada en los ojos de Jon era preocupada, y ella no podía dejarlo sin saber qué le atormentaba tanto para dejarlo congelarse aquí afuera.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí. -Su sonrisa lo delató. Jon había aprendido a mentirle a los demás, pero no a ella. Lo dejo estar por un rato, y se quedo a su lado. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que la luna logró abrirse paso y todo su esplendor se reflejó en la nieve, que estaba por todos lados. A Sansa le pareció que había más luz que en el día mismo.  
-¿Era así al estar en el muro? -Preguntó al fin, mirándolo.  
Jon se río.  
-No. Tal vez esto pueda darte una idea de lo que se siente, pero al estar ahí… Nada se le compara.  
La forma en que lo dijo, la sombra que se había posado sobre su cara.  
-Lo extrañas. -Era una afirmación. Había aprendido a conocer a este hombre más que a nadie más.  
Jon asintió.  
-Tengo miedo de volver. -Admitió en un susurro, llevado por el viento. Ella tuvo que acercarse para escucharlo mejor.  
-Aún tienes hermanos fieles ahí.  
-Les fallé. Era uno de ellos, y los dejé.  
-Hiciste lo correcto, Jon. Sin ti, si no te hubieras ido, el Norte estaría dividido, y el sur no habría marchado para apoyarlos. La reina dragón…  
-¿Lo crees de verdad? -Jon se paró frente a ella, sus ojos grises hurgando en los suyos.  
-Lo sé. -Sansa acarició su mejilla, y él cerró sus ojos-. Jon, eres nuestra única esperanza.  
Él parecía tan roto, tan derrotado. Sansa recordó sus palabras cuando se encontraron en el Castillo Negro: estoy cansado de pelear. Y ahora tenía que ir a la Guerra, justo cuando acaba de vencer en una.  
-Prométeme que volverás. -Le pidió, abrazandolo. No se había atrevido a pensar en lo contrario, se había imaginado mil escenarios, y en todos ellos, regresaba a ella, triunfante.  
Jon se aferró a ella, como si fuera su único asidero, la única que lo salvaría de la caída. Jon quería decirle que sí, que volvería, pero no soportaba mentirle. Alejándose un poco, pero sin romper el abrazo, le dijo:  
-Es el ejército más grande que el Norte ha visto jamás…  
-La Reina Dragón…  
-No quiero ni pensar en lo qué pasará si el Rey de la Noche logra controlar a uno de los dragones… -Su voz sonaba desesperada.  
-¡Jon! -Sansa lo obligó a mirarla. Él tenía que entender, o no tendrían ninguna oportunidad-. Eres el mejor comandante que el Norte ha visto. Has unido a los siete Reinos en contra de la amenaza de los muertos. Tienes el muro, barcos, arqueros, a los dothrakis… tienes todo, todo lo que necesitas para ganar.  
Jon sintió una calidez extendiéndose por su pecho. No era la primera vez que Sansa hacia eso por él; levantar su pedazos y ponerlos juntos.  
-Contigo sería más que suficiente. -Jon beso su frente, demorandose unos segundos más.  
-Tendrás a Arya. -Sansa le ofreció su mejor sonrisa. Después de todo, sonreír era la cosa más fácil del mundo cuando Jon estaba alrededor, aún cuando estuvieran hablando de su separación.  
-Arya sabe pelear, pero no sabe motivar a la gente.  
-Tu reina dragón se encargará de eso. -Respondió ella, por más que le doliera admitirlo.  
-Tal vez, pero necesitaré tus consejos.  
-Tyrion Lannister estará a tu lado. El mejor consejero que puedas necesitar.  
-No confío en él, sigue enamorado de ti.  
Sansa se río, y el viento llevó su risa por el castillo dormido. Jon nunca la había visto tan hermosa como en esa noche.  
-Lord Tyrion no está enamorado de mí…  
-He visto la forma en que te mira. Como si fueras agua y él estuviera muriendo de sed.  
-Jon. -Sansa se recostó en su hombro, algo que había hecho con tanta frecuencia últimamente que podía decir sin dudar que era su lugar favorito en el mundo-. Es solo agradecimiento. Y créeme que agradecerás tenerlo a tu lado. Es el hombre más inteligente que conozco.  
-Pero no serás tú. Juntos conquistamos Invernalia, después de eso, no me imagino yendo a la batalla dejándote atrás.  
Sansa suspiro. Por un momento, creyó que lo que decía era cierto. Bran había calculado según sus visiones que el Rey de la Noche estaba a un mes del muro. Ellos partirían en una semana. Tendrían tiempo de sobra para su estrategia, y estarían listos para él. Bran insistía en ir en un principio y Arya no se perdería la Guerra por nada en el mundo, por eso Sansa era la indicada para quedarse. Pero luego Bran aseguró que su lugar era ahí. Sansa no tenía nada que la atara a Invernalia más que a Jon, y él tenía razón, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no se imaginaba lejos de su lado. Si las semanas que había viajado al sur habían sido una tortura, Sansa no podría hacerse una idea de lo que sería esperar su regreso de la guerra. Necesitaba estar con él, y no esperándolo en el castillo, pero Bran tenía un rol que cumplir en esa Guerra y no era cuidar de Invernalia. Ese era el deber de ella, como Señora.  
-Entonces prométeme que regresarás. -Le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos.  
Jon se perdió en su belleza por unos momentos antes de hablar. Quería recordarla, así, hermosa a la luz de la luna, rodeada de la blancura del invierno, sus ojos azules refulgiendo como cristales de hielo y su cabello de fuego siendo adornado por la nieve que ya comenzaba a caer de nuevo.  
Parecía un sueño.  
-Lo haré. -Jon la atrajo hacia sí, tan cerca que respiraban el mismo aire helado. Sansa sonrío, y él pensó que lo haría, que iría a mil guerras y volvería a Invernalia, solo por ver esa sonrisa. No era su intención besarla, pero su labios estaban tan cerca… y Sansa no lo rechazó. Jon lo supo entonces, que vencería a quien fuera necesario con tal de poner sostenerla, de poder besarla.  
Sansa se apartó primero, sus mejillas rojas extrañaron el calor del hombre que la abrazaba. Una parte de ella, le decía que se alejara, le recordaba que era su hermano y su Rey, pero era una parte tan pequeña que resultó fácil de ignorar ante los ojos suplicantes de Jon. Fue Sansa quién lo beso ésta vez, más apasionadamente que la anterior. Y no se habría alejado, de no ser por el frío que ni siquiera la presencia de Jon podía mantener a raya.  
-Creo que deberíamos volver. -Le dijo, respirando con dificultad.  
-No quiero separarme de ti. -Jon sonaba tan agitado como ella.  
-Nadie dijo nada sobre separarnos.  
Sansa sonrío, guiandolo en el camino a sus habitaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto al final de la temporada 6 y sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos.


End file.
